Princess Ashia Coralea
She is the Roommate Of Princess Ellanna She has birthmark on my left shoulder in the shape of a crown-sybol of my royal origin, pink highlights in my hair.She has''' Special skills after immersion in water I can turn into a mermaid, just like everyone in Aquaria, but when I earn Harmonix, I will lost this skill... Personality quiet, shy, stubborn, persistent, determined, friendly, helpful. (I have a dual personality, I'm like an ocean-once calm, charming and friendly, and once explosive and chaotic Ashia's outfits Appearance Ashia has tan skin and her hair is blue with pink highlights in her hair. '''Winx ( Chamix) Ashia Winx Outfit is a blue dress with pink in it she has a dark blue armband she also has a light blue hairband with a drop on it Enchantix ' Her Enchantix is a top that look like a mermaid top with perarls on the top and her skirt she has light blue strappy barefoot sandals connected by a water drop gems 'Believix ''' Her Believix is a light blue top and light blue and under is a blue with a pink balt with white gems on it her socks that are pink she has light blue and dark blue with pink her platform are light blue light blue small glove on her right and light blue halfarm glove '''Lovix Ashia is lovix outfit is light blue dress with white and blue fleece bottom white fleece Ashia socks are light pink her boots have white fleece on her boots and her boots color is light blue and blue Her lovix power is called '''Ice Flood Sophix ' ' 'Ashia sophix is a light blue top with pink on it the skirt is light green with pink on it as will shoes are high heel sandals her power is called '''Nurt of Nature ' 'Harmonix Ashia Has a blue and sky blue Her shoes are light blue and ribbons are Aqua Blue and Light Blue and her hair is longer and has a ponytail and she has seashell tiara her wings are light blue and Dark blue. 'Sirenix ' Ashia Sirenix top is blue and Her skirt is a pale blue her logging are light blue high heeled ankle boots and she has aqua blue and her hair is up in a high ponytail and her hair has light pink ,aqua blue,dark blue and ashai wings are blue and pink and blue 'Annarix ''' Her annarix is a blue and aqua blue she pass the knee aqua blue high heels and she has aqua blue seen there felpes on hipes she has gold on her outfit her is down and her bauges are on the side and she pink streaks like Ellanna's hair but light pink she has a gold hairband hair the Key she has is a waterdrop with Blue gem in the middle of the waterdrop Her wings are sky blue and aqua blue fancy mid small wings with water drops gems that are blue. she fancy Marywenter the fairy of snowing falls . List of Ashia's spells Winx '''Bubble Trap Water Fall ''' '''Ice blast Jet d'eau surpuissant Eau chaude Brouillard Enchantix ' '''Enchated water ' '''Ice shild Belevix Love of the belevix Water Dart Water star flood Sea of life Bubble Blast Harmonix Water of harmonix Icy waterfalls Water Blast Sirenix Drop of sirenix Sirenix kick Sirenix punch Water Blast Eternal Wave Lovix Ice flood Sophix Stream of nature Annarix Light of water Water blaster Sea flood Annarix of water stars Sougix Sougix of water Water Rage Water Super Wrath Moonix Moonlight of waters Night time seas Light of the moon marmaid Goddix Waves of Posidon Deitix Posidon Wrath True Deitix Posidon Rage Water of Hippocampus Deity of water Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid Category:Royal fairies Category:Lovix Category:Sophix Category:Sirenix Category:Annarix Category:Sougix Category:Moonix Category:Supremix Category:Deities Category:Deiteix Category:Minor Alfea fairies Category:Faries